Certezas e Incertezas 2
by Kiaraa
Summary: Quantas chances você é capaz de dar ao amor da sua vida? - Não é necessário ler a primeira parte!
1. Chapter 1

**Mais uma fic!! Êêêêêê! ^ ^**

* * *

---Sango ! Dá pra largar esse computador e me ajudar aqui? – Sango nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-la – Sango !!!

---Meu Kami! O que foi? – disse se virando totalmente.

---Eu preciso de ajuda ! – Sango riu ao ver a cama da amiga repleta de roupas e ela apenas de calcinha e sutiã. – Que roupa eu visto?

---Kagome... É um ano de namoro... Não suas bodas de diamante com Inuyasha – disse girando os olhos. Kagome bufou se jogando em cima das roupas que havia sobre sua cama.

---Eu sei... Mas eu... Eu quero que seja especial sabe? – Sango arregalou os olhos para a amiga.

---Você está dizendo o que eu acho que você acabou de dizer? – Kagome sorriu avermelhada tampando o rosto com as mãos deitando de frente pro montante de roupas. – AAAAAAAAAAh!!! – Sango pulou em cima da amiga.

---Para Sango ! Não é como se eu fosse casar...

---Não! É mais especial que isso... – Sango sorriu e ficou de frente pra amiga. – Tipo, eu e o Miroku... Faz um ano que eu... Você sabe né?

---Claro que sei... Foi junto com aquelas armações pra me juntar ao Inu... – Sango riu.

---Então, faz um ano... Mas eu lembro de tudo... Tudinho... Posso te contar cada detalhe...

---Não... Agradeceria se não fizesse isso – disse rindo.

---Tô falando sério Ká... – Kagome abraçou a amiga.

---Ai Sango... – suspiro – Ele não me pressiona a nada e tal... Mas eu sei que ele quer... E fico assim...

---Nada disso Ká... Nada de fazer por que ele quer... Tem que ser na sua hora... – Kagome sorriu pra amiga.

---Mas como eu vou saber a "minha hora" – disse fazendo aspas com as mãos.

---Vai saber... Eu soube... A Rin também... Você vai saber – Sango notou que a amiga ficou um pouco tensa com aquela conversa, olhou para as roupas – Bem... É no final do mês né? Então vamos comprar uma roupa nova! – Kagome sorriu... O que ela faria sem Sango?

* * *

Rin estava indo em direção a casa de Kagome... Ela devia estar uma pilha pelo que Sango lhe falara no MSN... Viu um caminhão estacionando em frente a casa do lado da de Kagome.

---Kagome vai ter vizinhos novos... – diminuiu o passo. Já que ia dar a fofoca ia dar inteira... Sorriu.

O caminhão chegava e logo os homens começavam a descarregar as coisas de andando mais rápido, nada de interessante... Quando ia entrar viu um Jipe totalmente equipado chegando...

* * *

---KAAAGOOOMEEE!!! – Kagome e Sango olharam para a porta totalmente assustadas com o grito de Rin – Oi Sango! – disse sorrindo, mas logo virou para a de olhos azuis – Menina... Você tem vizinho novo !! – as duas caíram.

---Esse grito todo por causa do vizinho novo Rin? Suas fofocas já foram melhores...

---É, mas vocês não viram o gato motorizado que vai morar ai ! Simplesmente lindo! Que o Sesshy não me ouça, mas é um youkai maravilhoso! Sabe, tipo modelo de comercial? Moreno, alto, olhos azuis... – se jogou deitada na cama cheia de roupas – Um colírio ! – disse suspirando.

---Nossa! Pra Rin não ter dito algo do tipo "meu Sesshy é melhor" o cara deve ser poderoso mesmo... – Kagome riu. Seus olhos passaram pela janela, e ela viu...

Um cara, moreno estava com os olhos azuis vidrados nela, a janela do seu quarto dava de frente para a janela do quarto dele. Foi quando lembrou de como ainda estava "vestida", deu um grito, aparentemente assustando não só as amigas, mas o garoto também, e correu pra fechar a cortina.

---O que houve Ká? – Sango olhava para a amiga, que estava mais vermelha que um tomate, apontando para a janela sem dizer nada coerente.

---Tinha...Tinha um...Um cara...

---Onde criatura? – perguntou Rin se levantando e abrindo a janela, dando de cara com o moreno que vira chegar no Jipe. Rin sorriu e deu um thauzinho, o rapaz a olhou estranhando e retribuiu o thau, logo fechando de novo a janela e olhando para as amigas. – Esse era o gato que eu estava falando.

---Ah que vergonha ! Ele me viu de calcinha e sutiã ! – Sango e Rin começaram a rir. – Estão rindo do que?

---De você oras... O garoto nem te conhece Ká... Esquece isso... – Rin olhou em volta – Que furacão que passou aqui?

---Furacão Kagome... Está desesperada com que roupa vai sair com Inuyasha pelo um ano de namoro...

---Pra que tanta neura? O negócio é no final do mês... – Kagome voltou a ficar vermelha e Sango riu maliciosa.

---Ela quer que seja... Hum... Especial, se é que me entende... – Rin sorriu do mesmo modo que Sango.

---Ah Ká... Nesse caso é fácil... Pega a roupa mais fácil de se tirar... – Rin e Sango caíram na gargalhada, logo recebendo almofadadas de Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha acordou deveria ser quase 9 da noite. Levantou-se preguiçoso, ainda vestindo apenas a calça que havia usado pra ir buscar alguma coisa pra sua mãe. Olhou em volta, aquele apartamento estava um lixo. Desde que ele, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Bankotsu resolveram dividir um apartamento, só tinham a casa limpa as quartas, quando sua mãe mandava uma empregada.

---A bela adormecida acordou... – Inuyasha nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar pra quem havia falado, apenas seguiu pra cozinha pegou a garrafa e bebeu água nela mesmo.

---Estou indo pessoal... – disse Bankotsu pegando as chaves e a carteira.

---Vai aonde com esse perfume todo? – Miroku perguntou tampando o nariz... Bankotsu riu e Inuyasha saiu da cozinha se jogando no sofá.

---Encontrar com a minha gata – disse sorrindo.

---A tal gata misteriosa... – disse Inuyasha olhando o amigo – Deve ser é feia pakas... Pra você estar escondendo tanto – Miroku riu. Bankotsu apenas sorriu e saiu deixando os amigos. – E o Sesshy?

---Saiu também... Foi encontrar com a Rin... – Inuyasha se sentou.

---Só a gente em casa? – Miroku girou os olhos pro amigo.

---Quem manda namorar garotas estudiosas focadas na faculdade? – Inuyasha riu.

---Isso não impede que a gente saia...

---Não? Você já viu Sango com raiva cara? – Inuyasha voltou a rir do comentário, mas levantou indo pro quarto, Miroku levantou e foi atrás – Não, é sério cara... Se eu sair, e ela sonhar que estou fora de casa sem nem ter ligado pra ela... Sou um homem morto... Ou pior, castrado.

---Ah pau mandado!...Então liga ué... Fala que a gente só vai dar uma volta...- Miroku parou de segui-lo indo pegar o celular – Aproveita e manda ela avisar pra Kagome... – Miroku riu.

---Depois eu que sou o pau mandado... – disse já discando os números.

* * *

---É, meu amigo... Estamos domados... – disse Miroku com ar de sabedoria. Estavam em um barzinho perto de casa, mas não viam graça... Não sem suas namoradas.

---Realmente... Vamos pra casa? – Miroku concordou com a cabeça, achando impressionante o fato de não estar nem ligando para umas garotas, que faltavam pular em seu colo, para chamarem atenção deles.

---Ah! Eu quero a minha Sangozinha! – Inuyasha riu, e Miroku logo o acompanhou – Sério,cara, será que isso é uma doença? – Inuyasha apenas riu mais. Estavam atravessando a rua quando uma moto passou pela poça a frente deles, molhando os dois.

---Quem foi o imbecil? – disse Inuyasha olhando para a moto parada a poucos passos deles. Um rapaz, aparentemente da mesma idade deles tirou o capacete, mostrando os cabelos longos em um rabo de cavalo e os olhos azuis.

---Foi mau ai cara... – disse descendo da moto.

---Foi mau? Num sabe pilotar nem tenta valeu? – disse começando a andar.

---Nem sabe do que ta falando... – Inuyasha parou e Miroku girou os olhos.

---Disse alguma coisa?

---Que nem sabe do que ta falando – disse o garoto largando a moto e virando de frente para Inuyasha, os dois já estavam se fuzilando com os olhos.

---Sei mais do que você pelo visto... Por que eu não ando por ai molhando os outros por não saber pilotar!

---Claro que não! Não deve ter nenhum idiota cruzando seu caminho quando está em cima de uma moto!

---Eu vou quebrar a sua cara, seu... – Inuyasha olhou de cima abaixo, sentiu o cheiro do youkai – Lobo fedido! – o garoto o olhou com mais raiva.

---Cai dentro então... – fez a mesma coisa que Inuyasha, constatando que ele era um hanyou – Cara de cachorro! – Miroku girou os olhos... É, os dois tinham a personalidade bem parecida.

---Calma aê... Sem brigas ok? – nenhum dos dois olharam para Miroku que continuava entre eles, que suspirou e começou a empurrar Inuyasha pra trás. – Deixa de ser esquentado, cara...

---Ah o cara cheio de marra pra cima de mim... – Miroku achou melhor não discordar.

---Ok, ok... Vamos pra casa...

* * *

---Rin? – Kagome estava entrando em casa, acabando de chegar do curso, eram quase 10 horas da noite. – O que está fazendo aqui?

---Nossa, é assim? Vou embora se quiser... – Kagome riu.

---Só não esperava te encontrar aqui...

---Sai com Sesshoumaru... Mas ele tem que acordar cedo pra faculdade amanhã... Então, num tinha nada pra fazer...

---Obrigada... Me fez me sentir muito bem, amiga – disse irônica, Rin sorriu. – O que sugere que façamos?

---Nada demais... Podemos tomar um sorvete ali na praça... – Kagome fez uma careta.

---A praça é mais perto da casa da Sango que da minha Rin... Por que não foi pra lá?

---Você mora a duas ruas da casa da Sango! E não fui pra lá, por que nós vamos! – Kagome girou os olhos, mas sorriu... Saíram.

* * *

Sango ouviu a campainha e quis matar quem quer que fosse do outro lado da porta.

---Oi ! – disseram juntas as duas garotas paradas a sua frente.

---O que fazem aqui? – Rin bufou.

---Você e a Ká estão tão desamorosas hoje... Viemos te chamar pra ir pra praça... – disse Rin entrando com Kagome.

---Há essa hora?

---Quer hora melhor? Agora que ta cheio...

---Ah, mas eu to tão cansadinha Rin... – disse Sango fazendo manha.

---Meu Kami... Vocês precisam beijar na boca ! – Sango e Kagome balançaram a cabeça concordando – Mais nem vem... Só amanhã, que eu num vim até aqui pra ficar segurando vela não – as duas fizeram uma cara de choro, mas Rin as arrastou pra fora da casa, indo pra praç, o lugar estava cheio para uma quinta.

Rin sentou-se em uma das mesinhas, que tinha achado por milagre, e empurrou as duas pra se sentarem também... Logo as três estavam animadas, conversando e rindo de tudo e de nada.

---Pera aí... Meu celular... – disse Sango tirando o aparelho do bolso – Oi mô... – Rin revirou os olhos, fazendo Kagome rir – Estamos na praça aqui perto de casa...Que?... Ah, Miroku, para de drama... Ta... Eu, Rin e a Ká... Ta bom... Beijo... – guardou o celular e sorriu – Miroku está vindo...

---Ah! Segurar vela ! – disse Rin deitando os braços na mesa. As duas riram. – Epa, opa, epa e opa de novo...

---Que foi garota?

---Aquele ali não é o vizinho gostoso que viu a Ká pelada? – Kagome ficou instantaneamente vermelha.

---Ele não me viu pelada! – Rin riu, mas voltou a olhar o moreno.

---Ih, não olhem agora, mas eu acho que ele ta vindo pra cá... – Kagome e Sango viraram a cara pra olhar o garoto que vinha na direção delas... Rin girou os olhos – "Não olhem agora" significa "não olhem agora", e não "olhem lá meninas!"... Pessoas indiscretas... – bufou.

---Olá... – Kagome sorriu o olhando.

---Oi...

---Eu acho que somos vizinhos não? – Kagome o olhou... Nossa! O cara era realmente gato.

---Er... Acho...Acho que sim né... – Kagome não conseguia parar de pensar que ele a havia visto de calcinha e sutiã.

---Prazer... Meu nome é Kouga... Kouga Ookami – Kagome sorriu levantando.

---Kagome Higurashi – disse sorrindo, ele pegou a mão dela e deu um beijo. Rin e Sango se entreolharam entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali.

---Kagome! – a garota olhou para a fonte da voz sentindo um arrepio na espinha. – O que está fazendo com esse Lobo Fedido?! – Kagome o olhou sem entender.

---Que perseguição! O que você está fazendo aqui Cara de cachorro? – Inuyasha rosnou.

---Vocês se conhecem? – Kagome os olhou ainda sem entender.

---Infelizmente sim – responderam os dois.

* * *

**Então?**

**Boa, ruim, péssima??**

**Por favor me falem o que acharam!!**

**kissus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gente, vai ficar meio difícil de postar, pré vestibular e curso e trabalho, estão me consumindo..**

**Mas vou tentar sempre dar uma passada aqui e deixar um cap ok?**

**Beijos e agradecendo a: Carol-chan989, I'm crazy now(num tem otro nome u.u rs) e nakashima ayumu(que bom ver você por aqui de novo ^^)**

* * *

Inuyasha ia andando a frente emburrado, enquanto as três meninas e Miroku iam atrás... Kagome ia andando sem saber exatamente o que tinha feito para Inuyasha estar tão bravo com ela, olhou para os amigos que também nada disseram, suspirou e foi para o lado do hanyou.

---Dá pra dizer o que houve? – o garoto apenas a olhou de solaio, ainda com as mãos no bolso.

---Você estava com aquele lobo...

---O garoto só veio se apresentar... Ele é meu novo vizinho. – Inuyasha parou a olhando. Miroku ouviu, balançou a cabeça _"Péssima hora pra ela dizer isso..."_

---Como assim vizinho?! – Kagome fechou os olhos acreditando ser uma péssima hora pra falar aquilo.

---Ele... Se mudou pra casa ao lado. – Inuyasha bufou e continuou a andar. – Para de bobeira Inu... Ele só veio falar comigo...

---E você estava dando mole pra ele – disse rápido e com raiva. Não agüentara ver o garoto beijando a mão de SUA Kagome com aquela intimidade toda. Jogando aquele charminho idiota.

---Inuyasha! – Kagome tinha uma veia saltando... Como ele podia achar aquilo? – Você é um idiota! Um completo e grandessíssimo I-DI-O-TA !!! – e dessa vez foi ela que apresou o passo e saiu de perto do hanyou. Miroku se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

---É Inu... Dessa vez você vacilou legal... – Inuyasha suspirou olhando para as costas da garota que se afastava cada vez mais.

* * *

Kagome estava jogada em sua cama ainda não acreditando que Inuyasha tinha falado aquilo pra ela. Tudo bem conhecia, e bem, o namorado... Era ciumento, possessivo, não gostava nem quando ela abraçava Miroku, seu amigo e namorado de sua melhor amiga, mas falar que ela estava dando mole pro tal Kouga? Bufou, e virou ficando de barriga pra cima olhando pro teto.

---Será que eu fui muito dura? – _"E você estava dando mole pra ele..." _A voz do hanyou soou em sua cabeça como se estivesse ali naquele momento, bufou. – Não...

---Kagome! – a garota fez uma careta.

---Que mãe?!

---Coloca o lixo pra fora pra mim, por favor querida! – Kagome enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro... Mais levantou suspirando, a última coisa que precisava era brigar com a mãe. Pegou o enorme saco de lixo preto e foi caminhando pra fora.

---Isso era meu pai que tinha que fazer... Esse saco pesado... Ah! Eu quero morrer!

---Isso tudo por causa do saco de lixo? – risos – Eu te ajudo... – Kagome olhou o moreno pegando o saco, que ela estava puxando com as duas mãos, com uma única mão e levando a lata de lixo.

---Obrigada... E... Desculpe o meu namorado ontem... – disse se referindo a discussão que os dois tiveram.

---Ah, nem se liga nisso... A gente não se bateu desde que nos vimos no bar... Não tem, da minha parte pelo menos, nada a ver com você. – Kagome sorriu. – Eu estava pensando... Você poderia me mostrar...

---Não... Ela não vai mostrar nada pra você – Kagome olhou para Inuyasha que havia acabado de chegar e pelo que ele achava "_Cheguei na hora certa"_ Kouga revirou os olhos, aquele idiota só chegava na hora errada.

---O que está fazendo aqui Inuyasha? – Inuyasha olhou sem entender para Kagome.

---Vim ver a MINHA namorada... Não posso? – Kagome suspirou, por que ele não podia ser menos grosso?

---Não vou nem responder... Bem, obrigado pela ajuda Kouga... Thau...

---Thau Kagome... Thau cara de cachorro – disse rindo.

---Já vai tarde Lobo fedido – Kouga só riu mais vendo os dois entrarem na casa da garota...

* * *

Kagome foi direto para seu quarto, Inuyasha falou com sua mãe que estava na sala e a seguiu depois, subindo os degraus de dois em dois. Viu a porta do quarto dela aberta, o que era até um bom sinal. Entrou. Ela estava sentada mexendo no computador, ele se sentou na cama da menina, sem saber bem por onde começar... Não era muito bom em pedir desculpas.

---Kagome... – ela não o olhou, apenas soltou um muxoxo dizendo que estava ouvindo. Inuyasha suspirou, tinha sempre que gostar de garotas com gênio forte? – Sobre ontem... Eu queria... Queria... Dá pra olhar pra mim? – Kagome se virou e Inuyasha se arrependeu de ter pedido aquilo, agora é que não conseguiria falar mesmo.

---Agora vai ficar calado? – Inuyasha se levantou e foi até ela a levantando e abraçando. Kagome ficou meio surpresa com a atitude do namorado, não esperava algo assim.

---Me desculpa. – não passou de um sussurro, mas Kagome sorriu, retribuindo o abraço dele.

---Vai parar de ser tão idiota? De ser tão ciumento? – Inuyasha se desvencilhou um pouco, ainda abraçado a ela, a olhou sorrindo.

---Idiota eu posso tentar... Mas ciumento... – Kagome riu e deu um pequeno tapa no ombro dele, que riu junto.

Inuyasha a levantou a fazendo dar um pequeno grito e se jogou na cama com ela, os dois passaram um tempo se olhando deixando o riso virar um sorriso calmo, que os dois guardavam um para o outro. Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e deixou os lábios se encostarem aos dela, Kagome fechou os olhos sentindo o mesmo frio na barriga que sentia nas primeiras vezes em que beijara Inuyasha.

O beijo calmo foi esquentando, Inuyasha logo se colocara em cima da namorada procurando conforto, ainda com os lábios grudados. Kagome acabou perdendo uma das mãos entre os cabelos prateados de Inuyasha, a outra seguiu o caminho por dentro da blusa do garoto, Inuyasha suspirou por entre o beijo ao sentir a namorada arranhar delicadamente suas notando a animação no namorado separou-se do beijo. Inuyasha a olhou, entendendo sem que ela precisasse falar nada. Mais era tão difícil se controlar com Kagome tão perto!

---Ok, ok... – Kagome riu com ele se sentando, falando mais pra ele mesmo que pra ela. – Já volto – e saiu seguindo para o banheiro do quarto da menina. Kagome ficou vermelha, sabia que ele não iria fazer nada lá... Mas sabia o motivo dele estar indo... Mesmo envergonhada, um sorriso divertido não conseguia deixar seu rosto.

* * *

---Não agüento mais essa faculdade! – Inuyasha disse saindo do Campus.

---Ih, ta enjoando muito cedo... Ainda estamos no segundo período...

---Tem que me lembrar disso Miroku? – o moreno riu seguindo o amigo.

---Inuyasha... Olha aquele carro cara! – Inuyasha olhou a direção do carro que o amigo apontava... Realmente, era lindo! Um Porshe Carrera GT prata, esporte. – Aquele é o Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha olhou pro amigo e foram andando em direção ao youkai, que chamava mais atenção que o normal com aquele carro.

---Trocou de carro Sesshoumaru? – o youkai olhou para o irmão convencido.

---Acha mesmo que eu ia trocar meu Maybach 62? – Inuyasha girou os olhos.

---Então... Não vai dizer que roubou esse carro? – Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru olharam para Miroku – To zuando gente... Num se pode nem mais brincar... – Sesshoumaru suspirou se perguntando o por que ainda se limitava a andar com aquele tipo de pessoa.

---Meu pai esperava te dar isso assim que entrou na faculdade... Mas é importado... Só chegou agora... Achei que não ia se importar que eu viesse te trazer...

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos junto com Miroku... Aquele carro era seu? Abriu um sorriso enorme... Era bom demais pra ser verdade!

* * *

---Eu já disse que amo terça-feira? - Sango girou os olhos para a de olhos azuis.

---Umas trocentas vezes hoje Ká...

---Hoje a gente sai mais cedo do colégio e não tem curso! Dia perfeito! – Sango e Rin riram – Passar o dia em casa, sem fazer nada... Tudo o que eu quero...

---Como assim "passar o dia em casa, sem fazer nada"? É mais do que obvio que nós vamos sair hoje! – Kagome riu.

---Rin, piada a essa hora do dia?

---Estou falando sério Ká...

---Eu também... Desculpem garotas... Mas eu realmente preciso desse descanso. Essa maratona de escola, curso, Inuyasha, vocês... Isso cansa sabia? Preciso repor as energias...

--Mas...

---Deixa ela Rin... Se ela ta precisando, deixa ela... – Rin emburrou. Kagome abraçou as duas pelos ombros e beijou a bochecha das duas, as fazendo rir.

---Eu sabia que vocês iam entender!

* * *

Kagome saiu do banho sorridente, colocou um short confortável, uma baby look e se jogou na cama abraçando o travesseiro. Se aconchegou melhor na própria cama e sorrindo dormiu...

Eram quase quatro horas quando Kagome acordou. Levantou cambaleante, e foi ao banheiro jogar uma água no rosto. Desceu, estava morrendo de fome, por não ter almoçado, constatou que a casa estava fazia, seus pais deviam ter saído.

Calmamente fez um sanduíche e comeu alegremente, meio grogue do sono ainda. Viu um papelzinho preso na porta da geladeira.

---Ah cara! Eles saem e ainda mandam eu me livrar da tralha da garagem? Muito fácil assim... – ainda resmungando saiu e foi a garagem. – Pelo menos são só dois sacos...

Kagome ia puxando os dois sacos enquanto pensava que sua mãe só sabia mandar ela fazer isso, colocar as coisas no lixo. Sorriu batendo as mãos vendo o trabalho feito, ouviu uns resmungos e viu Kouga tentando abrir a porta do que seria o porão de sua casa nova.

Pensou um pouco, oferecia ajuda ou não? Inuyasha não iria gostar nem um pouco de saber que ela estava ajudando o novo vizinho...

---Olá... – Kagome acordou o vendo falar consigo, sorriu em resposta.

---Problemas com a porta? – idiota! Ela era no mínimo idiota! É claro que isso soara como um "quer ajuda?".

---Ah, sim... Sabe como abri-la? – foi até ele. Por que não tinha apenas respondido um "olá" e entrado pra sua casa?

Pegou a chave da mão do moreno, rodando na fechadura e com um jeitinho a porta se abriu. Kagome sorriu vendo o moreno sorrir mais ainda.

---Nossa... Você conseguiu em dois segundos o que eu estava a meia hora tentando fazer...

---Não é pela força... E sim com jeitinho... – voltaram a rir.

---Bem, obrigado... Estou completamente atolado com a mudança... Os móveis já estão montados, agora tenho que guardar as coisas...

---Eu imagino... Bem, se precisar abrir mais alguma porta... – sorriu já começando a andar em direção a sua própria casa.

---Bem... Não uma porta, mas seria de grande ajuda se pudesse me ajudar com a zona que está minha casa... – Kagome ainda de costas pro rapaz fechou os olhos mordendo a própria boca... Ela tinha que fazer gracinha né?

---Sabe Kouga... – desviou os olhos dele parando na janela da casa. Realmente estava uma baderna... Ele nunca conseguiria arrumar aquilo sozinho. Suspirou – Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo...

O garoto sorriu, a guiando pra dentro de sua casa... Kagome ainda se perguntava onde tinha enfiado a cabeça pra estar entrando na casa de um completo estranho que seu namorado já odiava... Essas coisas só aconteciam com ela!

* * *

Kagome e Kouga riam de alguma história que o moreno havia contado, eles haviam arrumado a cozinha, alguns armários e agora terminavam de arrumar a sala.

---Ai Kouga... É cada história... – disse Kagome ainda rindo. Seus olhos caíram no relógio que ele havia colocado na parede e se assustou – Nossa! Vai dar 8 horas! – disse já se levantando.

Kouga se levantou junto e foi andando com ela até a porta, chegando a abriu pra que Kagome passasse, o sorriso não saia de seu rosto.

---Obrigado mesmo Ká... Posso te chamar assim? – Kagome concordou com a cabeça, fazendo o garoto sorrir – Bem, obrigado... Você me ajudou a dar uma adiantada legal aqui...

---Não foi nada... Foi até divertido! – o dois voltaram a rir – Vou indo...

Nessa hora, Kouga foi mais rápido dando um beijo na bochecha da garota que ficou vermelha pelo ato não esperado do rapaz.

---Boa noite... – disse sorrindo. Kagome foi andando em direção a sua própria casa vendo algumas luzes acessas, sabendo que seus pais já haviam chegado. Quando chegou a porta, olhou novamente para a casa de Kouga, o youkai ainda estava na porta, acenou e ela acenou de volta entrando em casa.

* * *

Inuyasha saia sorridente de seu carro. Ainda não acreditava que havia ganhado AQUELE carro. Olhou pra casa da namorada, só queria ver a cara de Kagome quando visse o novo carro do namorado. Sorriu ainda mais com a idéia.

Parou com o carro, um pouco antes da casa de Kagome, afim de que ela não visse o carro assim que saísse... Seria uma total surpresa.

Viu a porta da casa do lado se abrir e rosnou, sabia que ali quem morava era o Lobo Fedido, mas o que ele não esperava, era que quem saísse da casa, quem recebesse um beijo na bochecha, quem acenasse de volta antes de sumir de suas vistas... Fosse exatamente sua namorada...


	3. Chapter 3

**Mil desculpas pela demora em postar!!**

**Mas meu pc pifou de vez e me deixou na mão, e só agora comprei um novo, espero que ainda quiram ler! ^^**

**beijos**

* * *

---Inuyasha me dá o controle da tv – pediu Bankotsu deitado no sofá, vendo o controle ao lado de Inuyasha que estava sentado em uma poltrona. Mas o hanyou continuou com o olhar perdido pro chão. – Inuyasha... Inuyasha!... Alou!! – Inuyasha olhou surpreso para o amigo – Tá perdido aonde? To te pedindo o controle a horas... – Inuyasha emburrou e jogou o controle pro amigo – O que houve cara?

---Nada...

---Ahan... O que houve? – Inuyasha olhou irritado para o de olhos azuis.

---Me deixa em paz !

---O que fez com a minha irmã dessa vez? – perguntou como se fosse algo normal. Inuyasha olhou frio para Bankotsu e se levantou indo em direção a porta.

---Você deveria pergunta a sua irmã o que ela anda fazendo... – disse seco antes de bater a porta, deixando Bankotsu intrigado. O que sua irmã poderia ter feito pra deixar Inuyasha assim?

Kagome, Sango e Rin saiam rindo da escola, logo a baixinha sorriu ao avistar o youkai a esperando encostado num carro lindo.

---Bem meninas... Thauzinho que marquei de almoçar com meu gato... Bejinhos – disse distribuindo beijos com as mãos para as amigas, que acenaram para Sesshoumaru.

---Miroku! – Miroku veio andando sorrindo em direção a namorada. Deram um selinho e entrelaçaram as mãos continuando a andar.

---Oi Ká –disse sorrindo.

---Oi Miroku... – viu os dois darem mais um beijo enquanto conversavam – Ah... To com saudade do Inu... – Miroku e Sango riram.

---Vocês brigaram ontem? – perguntou Miroku para a garota de olhos azuis, ela o olhou sem entender nada.

---Ontem?

---É...

---Não por quê? – perguntou sem entender nada. Nem tinha visto Inuyasha no dia anterior.

---Ah, ele saiu e chegou em casa todo bolado... Deve ter brigado com alguém – riu – Sabe como ele é briguento...

---Se sei... – riu junto com os amigos.

Inuyasha via Bankotsu conversando com alguém no telefone, todo sorrisos e meloso, devia estar falando com a tal garota misteriosa, que devia ser uma baranga pro amigo esconder tanto deles.

Estava deitado no sofá apenas de bermuda olhando para o teto, tentando pensar no que fazer... Ligava pra ela? Ia até lá? Falar com as amigas de nada adiantaria, elas nunca contariam nada de Kagome... Fechou os olhos e bufou exasperado. Levantou de um pulo e foi pro quarto, colocou uma regata branca e o tênis, saiu de casa... Não agüentava mais aquilo...

Bankotsu viu o amigo sair de casa batendo a porta... Será que ia pra casa de sua irmã?O que ela teria feito?Não conseguia pensar em nada que sua irmã faria pra Inuyasha ficar daquele jeito... As duvidas em relação ao amigo sumiram ao ouvir a voz feminina do outro lado do telefone.

Inuyasha parou em frente a casa de Kagome, não queria entrar... Se fossem pra ter uma conversa daquela, que fosse longe dos olhos de qualquer pessoa, principalmente dos pais da garota... Pegou o celular.

_--- Oi Inu..._ – ouviu a voz alegre do outro lado. Bufou._ – Tá tudo bem?_ – notou a voz meio apreensiva.

---Vem até a frente da sua casa...

_---Por que Inu?_ – Inuyasha se irritou mais. Por que ela não podia só vir?

---Não dá só pra descer?

_---Ok._ – Kagome não entendia o por que do tom de Inuyasha. Ele estava grosso, e ele não era assim com ela por nada. Desceu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta da frente vendo o namorado, lindo como sempre, encostado em um carro, simplesmente LINDO.

Foi sorrindo até ele, deu um selinho que notou que não foi retribuído. O olhou sem entender, ainda sorrindo.

---Nossa Inu! Que carro lindo! – disse tentando descontrair o ambiente – É seu?

---É, meu pai me deu ontem... – como entraria no assunto? Queria ir direto ao ponto... Mas ainda estava completamente desnorteado com a cena de Kagome saindo da casa de Kouga.

---E por que não veio ontem? – disse feliz pelo namorado. Inuyasha fechou os olhos tentando controlar a raiva.

---Eu vim Kagome... Mas você estava ocupada demais na casa do lobo. – a raiva e a mágoa eram transparentes em cada palavra do hanyou.

Os olhos de Kagome se abriram sutilmente. Oh não! Então era por isso que ele estava daquele jeito... Kagome suspirou, ela sabia que aquilo iria dar problema...

---Ele... Ele me pediu ajuda... Pra arrumar as coisas... Sabe, a mudança... – disse com medo da reação do namorado.

---Ah, ele pede ajuda e você vai correndo né?

---Inuyasha... Eu só o ajudei a arrumar algumas coisas... Não precisa ficar assim...

---Ah não? Se você descobrisse que eu, seu namorado, fui ajudar minha vizinha, que eu mau conheço e que você não gosta, a arrumar a casa dela, você não ia se importar nem um pouquinho?

Kagome ficou calada. Suspirou, onde estava com a cabeça pra ir pra casa de Kouga sem conhecê-lo e sabendo que iria chatear Inuyasha?

---Ok Inuyasha... Desculpa... Só quis ajudar ele...

---E por que? Você nem o conhece!

---Não é por ser ele... Se fosse qualquer outro vizinho eu ajudaria se me pedisse... – Kagome estava tentando manter o tom calmo, se começasse a ser hostil não queria nem pensar onde aquilo terminaria.

Inuyasha suspirou e cruzou os braços encostando no carro, ainda olhando para Kagome. Ele sempre soube que Kagome era prestativa a qualquer pessoa que pedisse, mas como ela podia ter aceitado ajudar alguém que ele já não gostava? E que, por Kami, qualquer pessoa a 10 km veria que ele estava dando em cima dela!

Kagome o olhava também... Sabia que essa história não iria agradar Inuyasha desde o começo, e mesmo assim havia feito... Sabia que, dessa vez, ela era a errada na história. Suspirou, era horrível estar no lugar que normalmente era ocupado por Inuyasha.

---Me desculpa? – Kagome perguntou, enquanto separava as mãos de Inuyasha do peito e se colocava no lugar, o abraçando. Inuyasha suspirou... Nunca conseguiria ficar com raiva dela por muito tempo... Retribuiu o abraço, a fazendo sorrir de olhos fechados.

---Não vai mais ficar de trela com ele? – perguntou com o queixo apoiado na cabeça de Kagome.

---Eu não fico de trela com ele. – Inuyasha soltou um grunhido – Ok, ok... – separou-se um pouco para olhá-lo. – Agora o senhor pode me dar um beijo? Essa abstinência ta me fazendo mal... – Inuyasha não conseguiu segurar o riso.

---Eu sempre soube que sou viciante... – disse já com a boca perto da de Kagome. Ela riu ainda no beijo. Era impressionante como Inuyasha beijava bem!

Ele entrelaçou as mãos nas costas da garota, enquanto ela o abraçava pelos ombros. Inuyasha riu quando percebeu que a namorada estava na ponta dos pés e se abaixou um pouco, ainda sem parar de beijar, apertou a levantando um pouco, a fazendo soltar uma pequena exclamação. Continuaram a se beijar por mais um tempo.

---Melhor da abstinência?

---Um pouco... – disse rindo, ainda abraçada a ele.

---Agora vamos dar uma volta? – disse apontando com a cabeça pra carro atrás de si. Kagome sorriu.

---Claro! – disse sorrindo – Agora eu tenho um namorado lindo, legal e com um carro maravilhoso!

---Nossa, vou começar a achar que agora vai gostar mais do carro do que de mim... – Kagome sorriu e deu um selinho no garoto.

---Bobão! Amo você! – deu outro selinho – Mas claro que você nesse carro... – Kagome lançou um olhar malicioso ao namorado. Inuyasha deu um sorriso igualmente malicioso.

---Gosto cada vez mais desse carro... – Inuyasha disse fazendo Kagome gargalhar.

---Tem coisa melhor do que isso?

---Isso o que Rin? – a garota olhou pro namorado ao seu lado no sofá.

---Namorar! – riu, dando um selinho em Sesshoumaru, o fazendo rir.

---Eu sei uma coisa melhor... – Rin sorriu maliciosa. Não se acostumava com Sesshoumaru falando esse tipo de coisa. Ela sempre iria sentir aquele arrepio.

Sesshoumaru foi pra cima de Rin a beijando, Rin riu ainda com a boca na de Sesshoumaru. A garota já sentia as mãos de Sesshoumaru por dentro de sua blusa quando ouviram um pigarro.

---Têm lugar melhor pra fazer isso não? – Rin ficou automaticamente vermelha, e Sesshoumaru bufou se sentando.

---E vocês não tinham que estar longe daqui? – Inuyasha riu se jogando na poltrona e puxando Kagome pro seu colo.

---Não precisa ficar vermelha Rin... – Sango se sentou, rindo, ao lado de Miroku. Rin jogou uma almofada na garota a fazendo rir mais ainda.

---Onde ta meu irmão? – perguntou Kagome olhando em volta.

---Ah... Aquele lá deve tá com a nova namorada... – Kagome o olhou confusa – É... Ele agora vive no telefone com a tal misteriosa namorada...

---Eu nem sabia que ele tava namorando... Você sabia Rin? – Rin deu de ombros balançando a cabeça. Kagome deu um tapa no ombro de Inuyasha – E você nem pra contar nada!

---Se você que é irmã num sabia... – disse rindo.

---Sério, que vocês pretendem ficar aqui? – perguntou Sesshoumaru frustrado, fazendo Rin ficar vermelha e os amigos rirem.

---Ah, Sesshy... – o mais velho lançou um olhar fulminante a Inuyasha – Vamos pra noite... Viemos chamar vocês pra irem na boate aqui perto... Aproveitar que as namoradas não tem aula amanhã. – disse dando um selinho em Kagome.

Sesshoumaru e Rin se olharam.

---Ah, vai seus tarados! – disse Sango jogando a almofada de volta em Rin – Uma noite sem sexo não mata ninguém...

---Eu que o diga... – sussurrou Inuyasha. Miroku riu e Kagome deu um tapa no garoto, indo pra porta sem esperar ninguém. – O que foi dessa vez?

---Ah... Homens – disseram Sango e Rin ao mesmo tempo, enquanto saiam atrás da amiga.

Miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se entreolharam. Suspiraram.

---Mulheres...

Já estavam na boate a algum tempo, Rin e Sesshoumaru se agarravam nos puffs do andar de cima do lugar. Miroku e Sango tinham acabado de sair da pista de dança para o bar. E Inuyasha e Kagome continuavam dançando.

---Sério que você ficou puta por que eu disse aquilo?

---Não fiquei "puta" Inuyasha... Só achei um comentário extremamente desnecessário... – Inuyasha suspirou. Tudo bem, esperava o tal momento em que a namorada estaria pronta pro próximo passo. Mas o que ele disse era verdade. E nem ele mesmo sabia como ainda não estava morto!

---Ok, Kagome... Nada de comentários... "Desnecessários"... – puxou a namorada mais pra perto. Kagome suspirou mais sorriu, beijando o namorado. Não podia negar que também sentia vontade... Mas ela simplesmente travava...

---Vamos beber alguma coisa? – Inuyasha assentiu enquanto se deixava guiar pela namorada.

Assim que chegaram no bar, se juntaram a Miroku e Sango que riam, já que dali dava pra ver Sesshoumaru e Rin aos amassos no andar de cima. Se apoiaram ali enquanto bebiam.

Inuyasha ficou a frente de Kagome, enquanto ela se apoiava no bar. Sorrindo Inuyasha voltou a beijar a namorada. Era tão bom estar com Kagome.

---Inuyasha!Inuyasha! – o hanyou bufou irritado enquanto parava de beijar Kagome, que parecia tão frustrada quanto ele. O que o fez sorrir, apesar da vontade de matar Miroku.

---O que é? – perguntou mau-humorado.

---Aquela com o Bankotsu é... – Inuyasha se virou interessado. Finalmente veria a baranga que Bankotsu estava pegando?

Kagome viu Inuyasha ficar estático. Não entendera o que Miroku falara com seu namorado para deixá-lo tão estranho, procurou o que o olhar de Inuyasha via. E então viu.

Bankotsu, seu irmão, entrava de mãos dadas com Kikyou...


	4. Chapter 4

**Mais um cap!!!**

**Agradecendo a Carol-chan989 e Nakashima!! ^^**

**beijoo**

* * *

A noite havia acabado ali. Inuyasha dirigia em direção a casa de Kagome calado, enquanto a garota a seu lado estava com a cara fechada. Inuyasha era um idiota! Que tipo de namorado faz uma cena de ciúmes, na frente da atual namorada, pela ex?

Assim que ele parou Kagome abriu a porta do carro, andando sem olhar pra trás. Inuyasha suspirou e saiu do carro também.

---Kagome! – chamou com o tom cansado. Ela fechou os olhos, com raiva de si mesma por não conseguir ignorar.

---O que? – perguntou com raiva.

---Desculpa... Eu só... – Kagome levantou a mão pedindo pra que ele parasse de falar.

---Inuyasha, eu pensei que isso com Kikyou tinha acabado a um ano atrás... Você me disse isso!

---E acabou – ele não sabia se tentava convencer a ela, ou a si mesmo.

---Não, não acabou... Ou você não teria me arrastado, sem perguntar se eu queria ou não sair de lá, pra fora quando viu meu irmão com ela... – Kagome suspirou, e Inuyasha sentiu seu coração em frangalhos ao ver as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos – Você estava muito bem, enquanto sabia que ela não estava com ninguém...

---Kagome...

---Não Inuyasha... Eu não vou aceitar aquilo tudo de novo... – Kagome limpou a lágrima que teimou em cair – Dá um tempo sabe... Vai pra casa e pensa...

---Você ta terminando comigo? – essa era a idéia principal, mas ao ouvir o tom desesperado com que ele fez a pergunta, Kagome voltou atrás suspirando.

---Não... – ela quase ouviu o suspiro de alívio de Inuyasha – Estou te dando um tempo pra você ver o que está fazendo Inuyasha... Tem noção de como eu me sentir ao ver você fazer aquela cena pela... Kikyou?

Inuyasha não tinha o que falar. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que não sentia nada por Kikyou... Pelo menos não do jeito que um dia chegou a sentir. Então por que ele tinha feito aquilo tudo? Por que o sentimento de que Bankotsu havia o traído como amigo?

---Pensa... – essa foi a última palavra de Kagome antes dela entrar em sua casa. Inuyasha entrou no carro e ficou um tempo parado, esperando ter condições de dirigir... Agora teria que agüentar o segundo round em casa...

0o0

Kagome estava deitada no sofá vendo televisão. Tinha ido a escola e hoje era o dia que não teria curso. Não atendeu aos telefonemas de suas amigas, nem de seu irmão... Queria sumir! Esquecer da noite passada... Ouviu a campainha e pensou seriamente em deixar quem quer que fosse com a porta na cara.

---Olá – o sorriso de Kouga a irritou naquele momento – Seu pai não está?

---Não... Saiu com a minha mãe... – Kouga pareceu estar decepcionado.

---Ele disse que iria me ajudar com a porta... Aquela que você abriu outro dia... Ela ainda emperra. Acha que ele vai demorar? – Kagome suspirou.

---Não sei...

---Aconteceu alguma coisa?

---Não... Nada – respondeu tentando sorrir, falhando. Kouga sorriu de lado.

---Se não quer falar tudo bem... Só queria ajudar... E se precisar... – Kagome sorriu triste.

---Acho que ninguém pode me ajudar nisso... – Kouga entrou na casa e Kagome não teve vontade de mandá-lo sair. Sabia que seu pai chegaria logo, então, por que ele não esperar ali mesmo?

---Problema com o cara de... Hum... Seu namorado?

---Tá tão na cara? – ele riu, sentado ao lado dela.

---Normalmente é isso... O que mais faria uma garota linda chorar?

---Eu poderia dar alguns motivos que não "namorado"... – riu. – Senta aí... Eles já vão chegar.

Kouga sentou no sofá oposto ao de Kagome, o que ela agradeceu.

Ainda estava muito magoada com a cena de Inuyasha. Um ano tinha se passado e ele dava um ataque por ver Kikyou com seu irmão? Abaixou a cabeça... Estava se sentindo humilhada.

---Não chore. – quando se deu conta, Kouga estava a sua frente secando as lágrimas, que nem tinha sentido cair.

---Desculpe... Só não... Estou num bom momento.

---Não se desculpe. As vezes faz bem colocar pra fora.

Então o choro que havia segurado a noite toda escapou e os soluços foram inevitáveis. Ela não conseguia mais controlar, e Kouga a abraçou. Kagome não entendia como podia se sentir bem com o conforto de Kouga. O conhecia a pouco tempo, mas sentia uma segurança que só era batida por Inuyasha. Mas ele não estava ali...

0o0

---Eu não entendo você!

Inuyasha estava jogado no sofá enquanto Rin e Sango andavam de um lado para o outro na sua frente. Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu estavam sentados no sofá em frente.

Tinha como essa cena piorar?

---Como pode ter feito aquilo?

---Eu só queria ir embora...

---Não! Você queria evitar ver Kikyou com Bankotsu.

O moreno trocou olhares com Inuyasha, mas logo desviou. Sabia que sair com Kikyou podia não ser bem interpretado por Inuyasha, mas depois de um ano namorando sua irmã, ele achou que podia assumir que estava tendo algo legal com a garota.

---Parem de falar como se soubessem o que sinto. – Sango parou a sua frente.

---Estamos falando por que sabemos o que Kagome está sentindo! – aquilo sim feriu Inuyasha – Ela não nos atende, seu idiota! E a culpa é sua!

---Sangozinha... Pega leve.

---Pega leve, Miroku? Se eu estivesse no lugar de Kagome eu já teria te capado!

Miroku afundou no sofá e não abriu mais a boca.

---Gente... Eu, posso conversar com ele?

Todos olharam para Bankotsu. Sango ajeitou os cabelos.

---Eu realmente tenho que sair daqui... Vamos Miroku, antes que eu cometa um homicídio aqui... – disse olhando para Inuyasha, saindo logo depois com Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru.

---O que você quer?

---Saber o que você quer... – Inuyasha olhou sem entender. – Ano passado você disse que queria a minha irmã... O que ta havendo, cara? – Inuyasha suspirou.

---Eu não sei... Realmente não sei.

---Você ta sendo o mesmo idiota de antes.

---O que eu posso fazer? – disse se levantando com raiva – Eu não sei o por que senti ciúmes da Kikyou! Não faço a mínima idéia...

Bankotsu olhava o amigo sério. Não iria desistir de Kikyou e muito menos deixar que Inuyasha machucasse sua irmã de novo.

---Kagome terminou com você?

---Não... Disse que... Me deu um tempo pra pensar.

---Chegou a alguma conclusão?

---Não...

Bankotsu se levantou resolvendo colocar as cartas na mesa. Já estava na hora de Inuyasha crescer e tomar decisões, sem machucar os outros.

---Olha cara, eu sou teu amigo. Não vou dizer que não me incomodou você ter aquela... Você sentir ciúmes da garota que está comigo, ainda mais namorando a minha irmã. Mas você é meu amigo.

---O que quer dizer?

---Cresce Inuyasha. Eu sinceramente não esperava isso de você. Pra mim essa fase já tinha passado!

---Vai me dar lição de moral agora?

---Não. To tentando te ajudar. Kagome está se matando pra ser aceita numa faculdade por aqui... Perto de você, mas se quer saber, ela foi aceita em Yale...

---Yale?

Inuyasha voltou a sentar. Sabia que Kagome era inteligente, mas ser aceita em Yale? E por que não tinha contado a ele? Yale! Isso era em New Haven... Outro país!

---Então, acho melhor saber o que você quer. Por que eu não vou desistir de Kikyou – Inuyasha o olhou – E se fizer minha irmã sofre, eu mesmo a coloco num avião!

Inuyasha viu o rapaz sair de casa batendo a porta. Ele não tinha, realmente, dúvidas. Queria Kagome... Sua vida seguia sem Kikyou, mas sem Kagome... Só de pensar o coração apertava. Não conseguiria!

Mas por que sentiu ciúmes de Kikyou? Por que esse sentimento de que, se alguma forma, estavas sendo traído por Bankotsu?

Se levantou, não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas não podia ficar parado!

0o0

Kagome já estava bem melhor. Já não chorava, mas Kouga continuava abraçado a ela. E ela não sentia realmente vontade de sair dali.

---Está melhor?

---Sim...Obrigada... Não sabe como... Me ajudou. – ele riu se afastando um pouco.

---Sei pelo que está passando... Vim pra cá... Bem, eu tinha uma namorada, mas... Sabe como é, acabamos brigando e eu vim para aqui.

---Ainda gosta dela? – Kouga a olhou nos olhos e Kagome ficou vermelha.

---Sim. – Kagome sorriu – A gente não esquece assim né? – disse estalando os dedos.

---Não... Mas por que não volta pra ela?

---Eu tentei seguir em frente... Mas quem conseguiu foi ela.

---Oh, desculpe... Eu não...

---Tudo bem. É a vida.

---Desculpe perguntar... Mas o que houve?

---Ayame... É muito impulsiva e ciumenta. Ela achava que eu estava a traindo com sua irmã.

---E estava? – Kouga riu.

---Claro que não. Mas a irmã dela... Não sei se era implicância ou realmente gostava de mim... A irmã dela ficava em cima. Então um dia ela nos viu perto demais e atropelou as coisas...

---Arranjou um novo namorado.

---Não que eu saiba. – Kagome notou o tom desesperado na voz dele.

---Não disse que ela tinha seguido em frente?

---Sim... Veio pra faculdade daqui.

---Oh, então veio atrás dela?

---Sim. Eu não posso deixar tudo acabar dessa maneira né?

Kagome tinha vontade de rir de si mesma. Por vezes achara que Kouga estava dando em cima dela na cara dura. Mas o garoto apenas queria alguém que batesse com sua idade para conversar. E provavelmente, para encher Inuyasha, também.

---Estou torcendo por vocês! – Kouga riu.

---Vou encontrá-la esse final de semana... Ela faz geologia, estava fora em algum lugar no meio do mato – deu um risinho – Mas agora está de volta.

---Ela mora no campus?

---Sim... – suspirou – Espero que já não tenha encontrado alguém...

---Não se preocupe... Se gosta de você,e pelo que você me contou gosta, ela vai estar te esperando.

---Obrigado Kagome.

---Obrigada você... Essa conversa me animou um pouco. Acho que estou pronta pra enfrentar... Bem, pra saber o que fazer do meu futuro.

---Espero que sim...

---Kouga? Demorei? Achei que chegaria a tempo do horário que marcamos...

---Não. Eu que cheguei cedo Sr. Higurashi...

---Então vamos consertar a tal porta... – Kouga sorriu e assentiu. Olhou para Kagome e acenou com a cabeça. Ela sorriu de volta.

---Vou fazer um lanche pra vocês... Kagome, me ajuda?

---Sim, mamãe...

Foram pra cozinha. Começaram a preparar os lanches.

---Mãe...

---Sim?

---Acho que... Acho que já sei o que fazer.

---Em que, filha?

---Faculdade.

No mesmo momento a mãe parou de mexer nos alimentos para prestar total atenção a filha.

---Está certa disso?

---Sim... Eu preciso mamãe... Espero que entenda.

Kagome sentiu os braços de sua mãe a rodearem. Kagome sorriu a abraçando.

---Estou do seu lado para o que escolher... E contanto que faça com o coração Kagome... Pode errar, mas não vai se arrepender.

---Obrigada mamãe.

---Sem contar que sempre vai ter o colo da mamãe quando precisar.

---Eu acho que ainda vou precisar muito desse colo!

Kagome tinha tomado a sua decisão.

Não sabia se era certo ou errado... Mas iria seguir seu coração.

Mesmo que isso a machucasse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Desculpem a demora, mas a vida tá uma turbulencia que só.. **

**Agradecendo a: todos os que leem minha fic, especialmente Nai, Aricele e Lory Higurashi.. **

**Muuuito feliz por ver vocês por aqui também!!! **

**beijiinhos**

* * *

Inuyasha parou em frente a casa tão conhecida. Não tinha mudado nada. Fazia mais de um ano que não ia ali. Primeiro por que Kagome o mataria se soubesse, segundo por que não tinha motivo.

Mas nos presentes acontecimento, Kagome JÁ estava querendo matá-lo, e tinha um motivo muito forte para estar ali.

Suspirou chegando em frente a porta e tocando a campainha. Só torcia para que seu amigo não tivesse tido a mesma idéia de ir àquela casa.

---Inuyasha? – a garota estava realmente surpresa – O que faz aqui?

---Posso... Conversar com você? – ela assentiu saindo da frente e o deixando passar.

---Estou realmente surpresa... – disse enquanto se sentavam.

---Kikyou... Deve estar sabendo sobre... O que aconteceu na boate.

---Mais ou menos... - ela suspirou – Sim, sei... Bankotsu me contou. – Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça – Não vou dizer que isso não mexeu comigo, mas nós dois sabemos que... Bem, que "a gente" não existe mais.

---Eu sei... Sei também que amo Kagome... Mas não entendo o por que... Não entendo.

---Inuyasha... Eu relutei muito em aceitar... Mas no momento em que você terminou comigo... Eu já não gostava de você como antes... Nenhum de nós dois né? – riu. – Mas eu não queria aceitar! Pra mim eu iria amá-lo pra sempre e tinha que ser assim.

Inuyasha escutava tudo calado. Sem saber o que falar e o porque dela estar falando aquilo. Não sabia nem o por que tinha ido até ali.

---Quando eu voltei e você estava com Kagome... Eu senti um ciúmes, uma raiva.

---Mas a gente ainda queria estar junto naquela época. Isso dá pra se entender. Mas comigo... Eu fui um idiota, ela está com raiva e um vizinho fica dando em cima dela... Sem contar que ela foi aceita em Yale.

---Yale?È bem longe...

---Eu não sei se tenho o direito de pedir que ela fique...

---Então é isso? Vai deixar ela ir?

---O que?

---Inuyasha, vocês passaram por tantas coisas... Viveram tantas coisas... Agora é isso? Ela vai pra outro país e você não vai fazer nada?

---Kikyou... Eu não posso pedir nada a ela! Não, enquanto não entender...

---Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, né? Eu não aceitava que não gostava mais de você... Nós namoramos, fomos separados e voltamos... Inuyasha, isso era a história que eu queria contar aos meus filhos. Mas não rolou! Você não sentiu ciúmes de mim! Não percebe?

---Eu não sei se foi bem ciúmes... Eu só...

---Pela primeira vez teve a confirmação de que nossa história acabou. Não me deve nada Inuyasha... Nem eu a você. Nos amamos, e agora seguimos nossas vidas.

Inuyasha sentia cada palavra de Kikyou entrar em si como luz. Era isso! Ele sentia como se devesse algo a ela. Depois de anos ele não tinha cumprido a promessa de estar sempre com ela, de cuidar dela, apaixonara-se por Kagome e não conseguiu cumprir a promessa.

---Lembra da promessa que fizemos antes de você ir embora?

---Sempre estaríamos do lado um do outro e que cuidaria de mim. Disse isso quando minha mãe morreu.

---É... Acho que ainda me sentia preso a isso. – Kikyou sorriu.

---Não está mais? – ele sorriu.

---Não. Você está bem com Bankotsu. – Kikyou assentiu.

---Ele cuida bem de mim...

---Obrigado. – ele se levantou.

---Vai falar com Kagome?

---Vou. Mas tenho umas coisas pra fazer antes.

---Faça alguma coisa certo dessa vez... – Inuyasha riu e abraçou a menina. – A gente ainda vai estar um do lado do outro. De outra forma... Mas eu sei que posso contar com você e você sabe que pode contar comigo.

---Sempre...

Eles se olharam e sorriram. Não se amavam como antes, mas se amavam como irmãos agora. Kikyou tinha sido importante em sua vida do mesmo jeito que ele na dela. Mas agora ele tinha que correr para salvar seu futuro. Seu futuro com Kagome.

0o0

Kagome tinha acabado de sair do correio. Havia deixado a carta que selaria seu futuro.

Estava feliz apesar de tudo. Algo dizia a ela que daria certo. Que essa decisão poderia machucá-la de um jeito que nunca tinha sido ferida. Mas era o que seu coração estava mandando fazer... Era o que queria! E sabia que Rin e Sango a apoiaria.

Ao lembrar das amigas pegou o telefone, ela deviam estar arrancando os cabelos sem noticias dela. Contaria a novidade e não sabia se queria que chegasse aos ouvidos de Inuyasha e ele tivesse a chance de vir falar com ela. Isso poderia fazê-la mudar de idéia... Ele era a única pessoa que a faria mudar de idéia.

---Sango?

_---Kagome! _– estranhou quando o barulho que estava do outro lado da linha parou – _Onde você está?Eu e Rin estávamos doidas atrás de você!_

---Eu sei... Mas eu precisava de um tempo pra mim sabe... Pensar.

_---Não foi só você..._

---Está falando do Inuyasha?

_---Quem mais?_

---Ele está bem? Não falo com ele desde aquele dia...

_---Na medida do possível né...(cuidado com isso)_

---O que está havendo?

_---Hã? Nada... Miroku quebrando meu quarto inteiro..._

---Te atrapalhei né, amiga? Vou desligar... Mas tarde a gente se fala...

_---Ok... Mais tarde eu te ligo... beijos..._

Deitou na cama e abraçou o pequeno urso de cachorro que Inuyasha tinha lhe dado a alguma tempo. Não tinha vontade de chorar, mas sentia o peito comprimir de saudade do hanyou... Suspirou.

"_Como queria que você estivesse aqui..."_

0o0

---Ele veio aqui?

---Veio, Ban...

---E aí? – Kikyou riu do garoto tentando fingir que estava indiferente.

---E aí que conversamos e acho que dessa vez ele vai fazer a coisa certa...

---E isso seria?

---Correr atrás do que ele quer...

---Está me deixando nervoso... E se ele te quiser? – a garota se virou para o moreno.

---Bem... Eu que faço essa pergunta, e se ele me quiser, o que você vai fazer?

---Lutar por você – ele disse a abraçando mais forte, como que pra provar o que estava dizendo.

---Você lutaria por mim?

---Contra qualquer um.

Kikyou sorriu e o beijou. A quanto tempo esperava que alguém gostasse dela como via que Inuyasha gostava de Kagome? Como via que Inuyasha tinha lutado por ela?

Agora aparecia Bankotsu... Um garoto com quem nunca pensou que um dia estaria. Irmão de Kagome! Um garoto que estava fazendo ela amolecer... Que estava fazendo ela amar.

---Você não respondeu...

---Se ele me quisesse... O que eu sei que não é o caso... – deu um selinho em Bankotsu – Se qualquer um me quisesse Ban... Eu ia preferir você.

---Sério? – ela riu.

---Sem sombra de duvidas...

---Já que é assim... Acho que não tem perigo de eu levar um fora...

---Do que você ta falando? – ele deu um sorriso.

---É que eu tava pensando sabe... Se por algum acaso... Você não quer... Namorar comigo. – Kikyou riu.

---Isso é uma pergunta?

---É. Qual é a resposta?

---Você duvida qual seja?

---Não me responda com outra pergunta! – eles riram.

---Sim Bankotsu, eu quero ser sua namorada. Satisfeito?

---Quase...

---O que eu posso fazer pra alcançar o sim?

---Ih, aí vai demorar... Mas pode começar me beijando.

---Com todo prazer, namorado...

0o0

---Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

---Claro que não! Mas não posso ficar sem tentar certo?

---Ainda acho que isso parece coisa que mulher faria, não o homem.

---Por que acha que eu chamei vocês duas?

---Tá... Ai, larga de ser grosso!

---Ok... Tudo pronto?

---Sim, Sr. Inuyasha! – Sango e Rin bateram continência rindo.

---Certo. Então mantenham, Sesshoumaru e Miroku longe daqui essa noite.

---Isso é fácil...

---Ô se é... Mas Inuyasha, e o Bankotsu?

---Também vai estar longe daqui... Falei com Kikyou.

---Você falou com..

---A Kikyou?

---Falei, algum proble... Eii, suas malucas!

---Você finalmente fez a coisa certa!

---Eu nem estou acreditando nisso! – a porta bateu.

---Inuyasha, por que você está agarrando a minha namorada?

---Não ta vendo que é o contrário, idiota?

---Rin?

---Ah, oi Sesshy... Eu só estava agradecendo que finalmente seu irmão fez alguma coisa certa... – abraçou o namorado.

---E precisava agarrar ele no processo?

---Larga de ser bobo... Vem... Vamos lá pra casa da Sango...

---Por que a minha casa?

---Por que os SEUS pais estão viajando, não os meus...

---Fazer o que né... Vamos. Você também Miroku.

---E você acha que eu ia ficar fora dessa? – correu e abraçou a namorada.

---Isso é cheiro de vela?

---Vai logo Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha gritou antes que o irmão atrapalhasse sua vida.

Agora só faltava a última parte do plano.

Se tudo desse certo, Kagome e ele voltariam as boas essa noite.


	6. Chapter 6

Sango e Rin não a atendiam nem ligaram de volta depois de ter falado com Sango mais cedo. O que tinha acontecido?

Já estava anoitecendo e nem sinal de Inuyasha... Será que ele tinha pensado? Que decisão teria tomado? As duvidas, perguntas rondavam sua cabeça.

Levantou e saiu de casa. Quando viu já estava em frente a porta do vizinho. Tocou a campainha e Kouga a recebeu com um sorriso enorme.

0o0

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro na sala de seu apartamento, agora limpo. Olhava o relógio de três em três minutos. Tinha que esperar dar a hora certa e ligar para que Kagome fosse encontrá-lo ali.

Mais será que ela iria querer? E o que pensaria do que tinha preparado? Tinha medo dela lhe dar um tapa e sair correndo pela escada, indo para direto em Yale.

Não poderia pedir com palavra, mas poderia fazê-la ver que ele não conseguiria viver sem ela ali! Olhou o relógio e finalmente viu a hora que tinha estipulado para ligar.

---Ah, Inuyasha? Ela foi falar com Kouga... Nosso vizinho sabe?

Sim ele sabia...

0o0

---Kagome, essa é Ayame. Ayame, essa é Kagome.

---Olá!

Ayame era ruiva e tinha belíssimos olhos verdes. Alegre e espontânea. Toda hora olhava para Kouga e seus olhos brilhavam de tanta felicidade. Não tinha errado, a garota amava seu amigo.

---Vou pegar mais refrigerante... Já volto.

---Ela diz que está fazendo isso para se enturmar com a casa... Agora é dela também né?

---Ela vai vir morar aqui? Que máximo!

---Não é? Estou tão feliz que tudo tenha dado certo Kagome...

---E eu estou muito feliz por vocês!

---Cheguei...

---Ayame... Kagome me deu muita força para ir procurá-la. – Ayame me olhou sorrindo.

---Obrigada... Sinceramente, não sei como estava vivendo...

---Ele já estava decidido. Apenas disse que fosse logo. E Estou muito feliz por vocês.

---Seremos grandes amigas... Vindo morar aqui, com o homem que amo e ainda uma amiga como vizinha? Melhor do que imaginei.

---Vai ser realmente muito bom!

Conversaram mais um pouco até Kagome sentir o celular vibrar. Se levantou e pedindo licença foi até a janela. Seu coração bateu forte quando viu o nome de Inuyasha no visor.

---Alô?

---_Kagome... Eu vou entender se não quiser... Mas, pode vir aqui no apartamento?_

---Eu...

_---Precisamos conversar._

---Certo. Já estou indo. – se virou para o casal sentado no sofá – O papo está ótimo, mas tenho que ir...

---Mas já?

---Teremos bastante tempo para nos conhecer... Ainda mais que devem estar querendo passar um tempo sozinhos, certo? – Ayame ficou vermelha, mas sorriu.

Se despediu e rumou direto para o apartamento do, o que acreditava ainda ser, namorado.

0o0

Agora a cabeça de Inuyasha fervilhava. Ela estava na casa de Kouga. Será que em apenas dias poderia ter chegado tarde demais? Kagome já estaria encantada com o Lobo Fedido? Ele não ia aceitar perdê-la... Não podia!

Não conseguia esperar sentado, foi até a varanda sentindo o ar frio. Mais um pouco e iria chover. Sentiu o cheiro de Kagome e soube que ela estava a poucos passos da porta. Correu até ela e a abriu no momento em que a garota iria tocar a campainha.

---Desde quando você toca a campainha? – Kagome ficou constrangida.

---Não sei. – Inuyasha suspirou. O clima não estava muito bom entre eles.

---Entra...

Kagome olhava pelo apartamento e não evitou sorrir.

---Limpou o apartamento?

---Tive ajuda...

---Por que me chamou aqui?

---Precisamos conversar.

---É, acho que precisamos.

---Kagome, eu...

---Não quero que me peça desculpas.

---Eu não ia pedir desculpas. – Kagome sentiu as bochechas começarem a pegar fogo na mesma hora – Vai deixar eu falar? – Kagome assentiu e ele riu. – Eu fui um idiota naquele dia. Nem eu entendi o por que fiz aquilo.

---E agora sabe?

---Disse que ia deixar eu falar. – ela assentiu de novo – Eu vivi uma história com Kikyou... – Kagome sentiu seu coração se comprimir com aquilo. Ele ia lhe dar o fora - Acho que até hoje de manhã me sentia preso a isso sabe...

---Por que?

---Bem... Éramos crianças quando nos gostávamos e ela teve que ir embora... Fizemos promessas e quando ela voltou tentamos cumpri-las. Mas... Apareceu você e me apaixonei. Eu não cumpri as promessas... Eu quebrei elas.

---E agora...

---Eu fui a casa de Kikyou hoje de manhã...

---Você... Foi a casa dela?

---Fui e conversamos. Entendi Kagome. Entendi que ainda me sentia preso a isso, amo você, sempre tive certeza disso. Mas acho que essa... Esse sentimento de prisão apareceu quando a vi com seu irmão.

---Entendo... E onde isso nos deixa?

---Eu quero você. Sempre quis, não tive duvida disso. Conversando com Kikyou, esse sentimento acabou... Não sinto mais como se tivesse quebrando promessa nenhuma. – ele a olhou nos olhos – A escolha é sua.

Kagome continuava olhando nos olhos dourados do namorado. A escolha era dela. Ele não sabia, mas ela já tinha decidido, antes dele vir falar com ela, a carta que tinha mandado nessa manhã, tinha selado o futuro.

---Hoje de manhã eu respondi a universidade e...

---Yale? – o tom de desespero era perceptível em Inuyasha.

---Como sabe sobre Yale?

---Bankotsu me contou.

---Aquele linguarudo...

---Você escolheu Yale?

Kagome andou até Inuyasha, parou em frente a ele e fez um carinho em sua bochecha. Inuyasha fechou os olhos sentindo o calor da pequena mão de Kagome. Era naquele momento que ela diria que tinha um futuro em Yale e que talvez um dia eles voltassem a se encontrar.

---Está chorando? – o tom de Kagome era exasperado. Ele estava realmente chorando. Levou a outra mão ao rosto dele e limpou as lágrimas que caiam – O que foi?

---Você vai pra outro país... – Kagome sorriu.

---Não. – Inuyasha abriu os olhos surpreso – Eu respondi a faculdade daqui Inuyasha. Eu não ia ficar longe de você.

---Mas hoje de manhã ainda estávamos...

---Não é por que estava magoada com você que iria te deixar pra trás... – Inuyasha a abraçou e Kagome voltou a rir – Você, como sempre, tirando conclusões precipitadas né?

---Você não pode imaginar o peso que tirou de mim...

---E acredite, a minha decisão se firmou por causa de Kouga...

---O Lobo Fedido? Achei que tinha perdido você quando seu pai disse que estava na casa dele. – Kagome riu.

---Ele veio morar aqui pra ir atrás de uma namorada que veio pra faculdade daqui... E ele falando da história dele, eu entendi que não conseguiria ir sem você.

---Se você fosse... Eu daria um jeito de ir atrás.

Kagome sorriu e o beijou. Inuyasha enlaçou sua cintura e a ergueu do chão. Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais quentes e Kagome enlaçou as pernas na cintura de Inuyasha. Esse gemeu baixo e se sentou no sofá com ela no colo.

---Não foi assim que imaginei nosso primeiro aniversario...

---Você lembrou!

---Claro! Achou o que?

---Com tudo isso acontecendo... Sei lá...

---Te amo Kagome... Nunca vou esquecer o dia que minha felicidade começou. – Kagome deu um selinho.

---Normalmente você quebra o clima... Não faz ele ficar melhor... – ele gargalhou.

---Quem quebrou o clima agora?

---Então vamos reconstruir...

Kagome voltou a beijá-lo de forma quente e desesperada. Inuyasha sabia que daquela vez era diferente, não sentia Kagome hesitar em continuar. Sentia ela avançar cada vez mais...

Inuyasha colocou as mãos por dentro da blusa da menina, arranhando levemente suas costas com as garras. Kagome gemeu baixo e se mexeu em seu colo, fazendo ele gemer dessa vez.

A garota se soltou e levantou os braços, Inuyasha entendendo o recado passou a blusa por sua cabeça e a deixou apenas de sutiã rosa. Ele respirou fundo...

---Não quero que nossa primeira vez seja aqui no sofá... – Kagome gargalhou.

---Eu também não...

---Ótimo... Por que se você falasse que tinha alguma fantasia, eu não ia me incomodar... – se levantou com ela ainda no colo.

---Vamos ter muito tempo para realizar nossas fantasias... – Inuyasha sorriu malicioso e a beijou entrando de costas em seu quarto. Kagome sentiu de imediato um lufada quente vindo de dentro do cômodo e no momento que Inuyasha deixou sua boca ela a abriu categoricamente – Você... Você fez tudo isso?

---As meninas me ajudaram um pouco – a colocou na cama – Mas a idéia foi minha.

Kagome olhava pelo quarto maravilhada. Estava cheio de velas por todos os lados, um cheiro doce impregnava o lugar e deixava tudo com um clima maravilhoso.

---Só faltaram as pétalas... Mas não arranjei nenhum lugar que vendesse aqui por perto rápido o suficiente pra você chegar... Mas dá próxima eu providencio...

---Vem cá...

Inuyasha sentou a frente dela e Kagome segurando seu rosto o puxou para mais um de seus beijos. Inuyasha levou suas mãos ao fecho do sutiã e o abriu, tirando logo em seguida. Kagome levantou a blusa de Inuyasha e ele a ajudou a tirar.

Ele deitou sobre ela se acomodando e ela sentiu o calor e o peso confortável do namorado sobre seu corpo.

---Eu te amo... – Inuyasha acariciou seu rosto e desceu a mão até os seios...

---Eu te amo... – Kagome sentia todo esse amor, o dela e o dele... Ela sabia que estava tudo certo...

0o0

Um tempo depois...

---E então? Prontas?

---Namorando os maiores gatos desse campus? Quem não estaria...

---Achei que só eu era o maior gato pra você Rin...

---E é Sesshy... Mas meu amigos também são lindos... – todos riram.

O semestre na universidade estava começando, e Kagome, Sango e Rin eram as mais novas calouras da faculdade, cada uma de mão dadas com seu respectivo namorado.

---Eu acho melhor vocês tomarem conta delas... Por que o que eu sofri ano passado com essa aqui...

---Tá reclamando de que Bankotsu?

---Esses caras dando em cima de você... Estou começando a achar que sou invisível...

---Eu também... – respondem Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Kouga vendo os garotos olharem descaradamente para suas namoradas.

---Tenho pena do lobo fedido... Nem vai estar aqui e sua namorada vai poder ser paquerada por qualquer um...

---Eu confio na Ayame...

---Gostou Inuyasha? – perguntou a ruiva mandando língua. O hanyou deu de ombros abraçando mais forte a namorada quando um loiro passou piscando pra ela. Kagome não soube se para mostrar que ela tinha namorado ou para não voar em cima do garoto.

Sentaram embaixo de uma árvore e começaram a conversar antes das aulas começarem.

---Estou tão feliz...

---Eu também... Você está comigo... – Kagome riu.

---Estamos juntos, e bem... Nossos amigos também... Ganhamos novos amigos... Estou na faculdade...

---Acho que encontramos a perfeição da felicidade...

---Isso me dá medo.

---Por que?

---Até quando Inuyasha? – ele sorriu e ela se aconchegou melhor entre as pernas do namorado, encostando as costas no peito dele.

---Pra sempre... A gente sempre vai encarar tudo e no final ficar feliz juntos.

---Pra mim isso basta... – Inuyasha chegou no ouvido da namorada e mordeu o lóbulo a fazendo se arrepiar.

---Pra mim ainda falta você e eu na cama mais tarde...

---Inuyasha! – ele gargalhou e a beijou.

Kagome sorriu entre os beijos.

Rin e Sesshoumaru, Sango e Miroku os acompanhariam pra sempre nessa amizade louca e perfeita que tinham... Agora, Bankotsu e Kikyou, Kouga e Ayame também os seguiriam... Todos formariam uma grande e barulhenta família a partir dali...

E Inuyasha estava com Kagome... Isso é uma certeza imutável.

Eles estavam juntos... E era isso que bastava

* * *

**Muito obrigada a todos vocês que leram, um obrigada especial pra quem me disse isso em review ^^**

**E um beijão especial para Nai, C e Aricele! **

**Beijos!**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
